Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses for viewing stereoscopic images, or a perspective sub-image of a stereoscopic image, having at least one interference filter.
Description of the Background Art
A stereoscopic projection system and a method for generating an optically perceptible three-dimensional image rendering are known from DE 10 2006 054 713 A1, which corresponds to US 2010/0066813, which is herein incorporated by reference. Here, for each of two perspective sub-images (left or right) of a stereo image, regions of the visible spectrum, which are defined differently by color filters, are implemented in such a way that a plurality of only limited spectral intervals are transmitted in the region of the color perception blue (B), green (G), and red (R). The position of the transmitting intervals is selected differently for the two perspective sub-images.
A similar system is known from WO 2008/140787 A2. For the purpose of viewing stereoscopic images, this system uses eyeglasses having curved eyeglass lenses on which complementary spectral filters are provided. Because of the curvature of the eyeglass lenses, and consequently also of the filters, wavelength shifts of the transmission properties of the filters, which are dependent on the direction of view of a person wearing the eyeglasses, are compensated.
In addition, EP 2 218 742 A1, which corresponds to US2011311906 discloses the application of photopolymers based on special urethane acrylates as writing monomers that are suitable for the production of holographic media, in particular for the visual display of images, in printing processes.